Volume 30
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 29 |- !Next volume: |Volume 31 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 30 was released on December 18, 2000 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Police Escort Murder Case Anime Episode 240-241: The Shinkansen Transport Case 'File 296 - Straight Ball Match ' While traveling home on the Shinkansen from Osaka, Conan, Ran, and Kogoro ran into Officers Sato and Takagi, who were transporting a criminal. Later, a bomb was found on the train which Officer Sato went to investigate. At that time, while she was in the bathroom with it, Officer Takagi had to take the criminal to the bathroom. And then, he apparently committed suicide but... 'File 297 - The Open Closed Room ' 'File 298 - Time Trap ' 'People ' Kaitou Kid and the Murder Anime Episode 219: The Gathering of the Detectives! Shinichi Kudo vs. Kaitou Kid 'Characters introduced ' 'File 299 - The Meeting ' Kogoro has been invited to a detective meeting by an unknown assailant who sends him money. There are six detectives there excluding Conan. They are in a house where a massacre happened years ago. One of the detectives are killed and they are stranded in the mansion as the bridge has been cut and the cars have been burned. It also appears that the unknown assailant is using the name Kaitou Kid. 'File 300 - Tragedy ' 'File 301 - Murder ' 'File 302 - Sting ' Hide= |-|Show= The one who killed Ogami is Furuyo Senma. Senma and Ogami were co-conspirators and had arranged for the detectives to arrive in an attempt to have them find the treasure for them. Senma's archaeologist father had disappeared looking for the treasure, so she wanted to know what the treasure was at all costs. Sensing that Ogami's greed had got the best of him and that he would kill her after they had found the treasure, she poisoned him using his nail biting habit. She had planned to fake her death, have the other detectives find the treasure and then have them kill each other, but they were not fooled. All the detectives who killed each other are alive all along. Instead, she is tricked into confessing to Conan, who reveals the true secret of the treasure: the entire mansion is actually made of gold. After solving the case, Kogoro was revealed to be Kid in disguise and escapes before Conan could capture him. 'People ' Genta's Shadow Case Anime Episode 242: Boy Genta's Misfortune 'File 303 - Genta's Misfortune ' Genta has been acting weird at school lately. He is hiding under his futon at home, and doesn't eat his lunch instead of racing to finish first which is worrying his teacher Kobayashi. When he leaves school, Genta climbs over the wall and runs, like he is trying to lose someone. When the Detective Boys confront him, he tells them someone is trying to kill him. Earlier, he had heard the sound of someone's footsteps keeping pace with him in a tunnel. Later he was pushed off a bridge, and a burning car hurtled towards him. As he was telling the Detective Boys this, they reached a place outside a store where Genta likes to play a Yaiba Game machine. A large bolt falls nearby, barely alerting the Detective Boys in time to avoid part of the store's "BAKER" sign hurtling to the ground. Conan examines the support cable, and determines it had been deliberately cut and someone was indeed after Genta's life. They go to a burger restaurant and Genta reveals the man he thinks is trying to kill him is the purse snatcher the police are after. Genta had seen the man sometime earlier, before he was a wanted burglar, but had forgotten where it was. Genta does remember a golden haired man was with him when he saw the thief. Genta also explains that he went to a crime scene where the snatcher struck five days ago and saw his golden-haired witness in the crowd. He took the witness to the police and told them the story, but the witness denied seeing the thief. Genta later gets a mysterious phone call: "If you tell anyone that you saw me, I will kill you!! You, your family, and everybody that you know!" 'File 304 - Genta's Trap ' Genta tries to recall where he saw the thief. He remembers the witness sitting beside him, but doesn't remember the thief sitting down. Genta was sleepy at the time. The things he remembers about the thief are that he was holding a cigarette in his left hand, meaning he is left handed. He was also wearing a tee-shirt with a skull and the numbers 202 in digital clock-like numerals. Genta notices one of the customers at the burger place has a similar tee-shirt, only with the numbers 1999 instead. Conan asks the man where he got his shirt, and the man tells him it is from the Bones clothing store. The Detective Boys run to find the place, but unfortunately the criminal had followed them into the restaurant and overheard everything. At the shop, the salesperson explains that they sold a variety of shirts like that with different text such as "Escape", "Help", and "1999" because of the doomsday prediction in 2000, but none that say 202. The salesperson doesn't remember anyone unusual either. Genta does remember a few more details about the thief though. The thief was reading a newspaper, the place allowed smoking, and Genta never took his eyes off of him meaning it was a place where it wouldn't be unusual to watch someone without making them uncomfortable. From those clues, Conan realizes the answer. To avoid alerting the thief who is watching nearby, Conan whispers something to Genta. 'People ' Pottery Class Case Anime Episode 228-229: The Murderous Pottery Class 'File 305 - On the Bottom... ' Ran, Sonoko, and Conan attend a pottery class. Sonoko wants to make pottery for Makoto, while Ran wants to make some for Shinichi. A man is strangled to death with a necktie and found in a closet. 'File 306 - Surrounded by Hints ' Conan knows who the culprit is, to the point of confronting the culprit when they're all alone, but still has no evidence. He tries to find evidence to prove it was him. 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 21-30 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes